


Abused

by mochiberrry



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiberrry/pseuds/mochiberrry
Summary: 'I don't know if I can I'm only 16 Jackson' Mark said and blushed as he looked down.'Does age matter Mark, I love you I don't care if you were older than me' Jackson as he held Mark's hands.'My parents Jackson, they won't accept this relationship' Mark said.'I don't care, Mark, do you want to be with me or not?' Jackson asked.'Y-Yeah I do' Mark said but he didn't know soon he was gonna regret it later he didn't know what the man that supposedly loves him is gonna do to him later.





	1. untitled

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like domestic abuse, or the idea of Jackson abusing one of his fellow group members don't read this!!

"MARK!!!!!!!!" Jackson screamed, Mark ran downstairs he saw many bottles of soju.

"Yes, Jackson?" Mark asked Jackson stumbled towards Mark.

"Why the hell aren't the dishes cleaned?!" Jackson yelled Mark look towards the sink and saw two bowls in there.

"Don't yell at me because of this bullshit, Jackson!! There are only two things in there!" Mark yell and turned suddenly he felt his hair being pulled and being pulled back.

"Did you just yell at me?!" Jackson yelled and pushed Mark to the ground and punched him.

"J-Jackson!!" Mark screamed in pain he was about why Jackson was acting this way he's never seen this side of Jackson and to him it was terrifying.

"You think you can just disrespect me you little bitch!" Jackson yelled and kicked Mark in the stomach, making Mark scream out in pain again, "I'm the only one who accepted you in Mark, I didn't have to let you come here I could've kicked you out" Jackson said and smirked as he saw Mark sobbing.

"The only one who loves you in this world is me Mark," Jackson said and kicked Mark in the face then left.

 

That was the first time Mark ever saw that side of Jackson...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! Mark have you met my older brother Jackson?" BamBam asked Mark shook his head.
> 
> "Well, Mark this is Jackson, Jackson this is Mark" BamBam said Jackson looked at Mark and smirked.
> 
> "Hello Mark," Jackson said Mark blushed.
> 
> "H-Hey," Mark said and looked down.
> 
> "Is he intimidating you?" Jaebum asked Mark shook his head.
> 
> "No, he's just super tall and..." Mark trailed off.

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

"Mark bro you need to go to this party, everyone is going to be there," Mark's friend Jaebum said as they walked to their lockers to leave, "When is it Jaebum?" Mark asked as he shoved things in his backpack.

 

"Tonight, I told my Mom that I was going over to BamBam's place to study for the next test," Jaebum said and smirked, "Jaebum you know I don't go to parties like that" Mark said and walked out the hallway heading towards the stairs, Jaebum quickly ran after him.

"I know Mark but this is going to be the best party in the history of high-school parties," Jaebum said which made Mark chuckle, "I don't even know what's gonna be happening at that party," Mark said."Dude there's going to women, drinks, weed, food everything I've been trying to get high for some time now, my Mom always be on my ass," Jaebum said.

 

"It makes sense why she's always on your ass you're a badass kid if you were my kid I don't what I would do with you," Mark said Jaebum shook his head.

Jaebum is an adopted child he was raised by two black parents he eventually found out who his real parents were but he has been a troublemaker ever since he learned how to walk.

 

"No I'm not my mother is proud of me," Jaebum said, "Remember when your Mom caught us high? Damn that shit was funny" Mark said Jaebum and Mark laughed.

"Yeah, my Mom almost killed me because she found out," Jaebum said, "Yah! You're not the one who almost got drowned by your parents who were trying to get you in the right state of mind" Mark said Jaebum burst out laughing Mark punched his arm and pouted.

 

"But you're also lucky because I got my ass beat that day," Jaebum said Mark shook his head they finally arrived at Mark's house which was two blocks away from Jaebum's house, "You better come to that party Mark," Jaebum said.

"I'll call you Jaebum," Mark said, "You sound like my girlfriend right now," Jaebum said and chuckled, "Do I look like her too?" Mark asked and made a face Jaebum laughed and punched Mark's arm.

 

"Shut up, no one looks like Jennie anyway," Jaebum said and ran off, Mark went into his house, "Eomma, I'm back!" Mark yelled and went upstairs he got no response which isn't unusual, he set down his backpack and got his MacBook Air out from his desk drawer.

"Mark are you about to study?" Mark's mother said and walked inside his room, "No I was about to FaceTime Jimin," Mark said and clicked onto FaceTime, "Since you're not doing anything, can you do the dishes and laundry?" Mark's mother asked Mark sighed.

 

"I did them yesterday Mom~" Mark whined Mark's mother laughed, "Now you have to, now get your ass up and get to doing what I told you to do," Mark's mother said, "Before I do Eomma, can I go to BamBam's house tonight?" Mark asked.

"What are you going to be doing over there?" Mark's mother asked, "Studying for the next math test" Mark responded.

 

"Alright but be back before ten" Mark's mother said and walked out.

 

* * *

 

 

"You convinced her bro?!" Jaebum asked loudly from Mark's phone, Mark quickly shushed him, "Shh! She'll hear you" Mark said as he finished putting on his clothes for the party, "How did you convince your Mom Jaebum?" Mark asked.

"I did every cleaning chore there was and I made sure there was no dust on anything," Jaebum said and made a small 'tsk' at the end, "Mom's about to take me over there, I'll see you I have to call Jimin," Mark said Jaebum ended the call, Mark called Jimin.

 

"What's up Mark?" Jimin asked, "You finished getting ready for the party?" Mark asked, "Yeah I'm almost done with my makeup," Jimin said.

"Did you lie?" Mark asked, "No, they knew I was lying but said it was okay to go, just not to do bad drugs, don't drink too much, or lose my virginity. They also told me to be back by 12" Jimin said, "Why are your parents so nice?" Mark asked Jimin chuckled.

 

"They aren't nice, I'm just a good kid," Jimin said, "Hey! I'm a good kid too" Mark argued making Jimin laugh, "Sure Mark," Jimin said.

"At least I'm not like Jaebum's badass," Mark said, "Yeah, yeah you're right, but are you planning on finding you someone at the party?" Jimin asked.

 

"Nah, this party I'm going because I don't want to study and I want to get high," Mark said, "What if someone takes advantage of you?" Jimin asked, "Well, no one will because we'll both be together right?" Mark asked.

"Uh actually about that Mark...This party I won't be with you" Jimin said, "Jimin! What about our promise we made to each other when we were in 8th grade?!" Mark asked.

 

"I-I know Mark but how am I supposed to get a boyfriend if I'm with you all the time, this will be the only party where I'm not with you I swear Mark" Jimin said, "Fine Jimin but if I scream or something you better come and help me," Mark said.

"I promise I will" Jimin said and sighed, "Mark come on!" Mark heard his mother yell, "Jimin I have to go, I'll see you at BamBam's," Mark said.

 

"Alright see you," Jimin said and hung up, Mark walked out and walked downstairs, "Mark I'm sorry but you'll have to drive to BamBam's house yourself, your dad decided to plan a vacation so you'll see us next week," Mark's mother said.

"So how are you getting to the airport?" Mark asked, "My friend is picking me up and I heard your conversation, next time don't be afraid to ask me to go to a party just ask me not your father and one thing don't lose your virginity okay?" Mark's mother asked Mark nodded.

 

"My friend is outside, the keys are there, I swear to god if you get that new Lykan HyperSport dirty or a scratch I will kill you," Mark's mother said and grabbed her bags, "O-Okay" Mark stuttered, "Okay, sweetie bye," Mark's mother said and kisses Mark's cheek then left.

"At least she knows," Mark said and grabbed the keys leaving the house.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark opened the door and saw, of course, a bunch of people in the living room dancing to Migos and Cardi B he pushed through the crowd of people to the kitchen and saw BamBam and Jaebum, Mark pushed through some more people and got to them.

 

"What's up Mark?" BamBam asked as they did a little handshake, "Nothing have you guys seen Jimin?" Mark asked, "Nah he texted me and said he had to go put some gas in his car," Jaebum said.

"BamBam where's the whiskey?" A tall guy comes to the trio, "Wasn't it in the cabinet?" BamBam asked the guy shrugged, "I don't know but I'm the only one who can buy alcohol anyways," The guy said and narrowed his eyes at BamBam.

 

"Oh! Mark have you met my older brother Jackson?" BamBam asked Mark shook his head, "Well, Mark this is Jackson, Jackson this is Mark" BamBam said Jackson looked at Mark and smirked, "Hello Mark," Jackson said Mark blushed, "H-Hey," Mark said and looked down, "Is he intimidating you?" Jaebum asked Mark shook his head.

"No, he's just super tall and..." Mark trailed off, "And what?" Jackson asked suddenly someone yelled Mark's name, Mark looked to the direction he heard the voice and saw Jimin who was pushing through the crowds of people who were now dancing to BIGBANG.

 

"Mark I called you like a million times," Jimin said, Mark looked at his phone to see the five missed calls, "Sorry I guess, I couldn't hear it over the music," Mark said Jimin nodded, "Who is this?" Jimin asked and pointed to Jackson.

"This is my older brother Jackson" BamBam answered, "How old are you Jackson?" Jimin asked, "I'm 21" Jackson answered Mark's eyes widened, "So Jaebum and Jimin I need to talk to you about something," BamBam said and dragged Jimin and Jaebum with him.

 

"I'm guessing he did that for us to talk alone," Jackson said, "Yeah probably," Mark said he followed Jackson outside to where people were swimming in the pool and getting high, "Let's go to the garden," Jackson said and grabbed Mark's hand they walked to the quiet garden, Mark gave a disgusted look to the couple that was making out sucking each other's face off.

"Let's walk over here," Jackson said and they went to a spot where it was mainly roses, "So how old are you Mark?" Jackson asked, "I'm 16" Mark answered, "Cool," Jackson said, "What were you going to say earlier?" Jackson asked.

 

"Huh?" Mark asked, "You said I was super tall and...?" Jackson trailed off, "W-Well I was going to you were super tall and extremely attractive," Mark said and blushed, "Anything else?" Jackson asked.

"Sexy and cute," Mark said Jackson and Mark had eye contact and then Mark looked away blushing, "Wow we just met and you've already fallen for me," Jackson said and chuckled, "I-I haven't fallen for you" Mark stuttered Jackson smirked.

 

"Well I think you're really cute," Jackson said Mark blushed harder and hid his face in his hands, Jackson grabbed Mark's hands and pulled them from his face, "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Mark asked, "I would be but I don't wanna do the nasty shit they're probably doing," Jackson said.

"But you would rather be flirting with your little brother's best friend?" Mark asked Jackson nodded, "Did you fall for me, Jackson?" Mark asked, "Maybe," Jackson said, "Don't give me a bullshit answer Jackson," Mark said.

 

"I'm not giving you a bullshit answer," Jackson said, "I'm sorry if I'm being an asshole but when you have an actual answer let me know," Mark said and started to walk away Jackson pulled him back and pecked his lips, "I did fall for you, but you're so young," Jackson said Mark smiled.

"Are you nervous about BamBam?" Mark asked Jackson nodded, "It's okay, I'll tell him and see his reaction," Mark said, "You sure Mark?" Jackson asked Mark nodded and kissed Jackson.

 

"Let's go back it's getting cold," Mark said Jackson nodded they walked back to the house.

 

* * *

 

  
Jackson shook his head as he watched Mark hit another blunt.

 

"Jaebum you can go fuck yourself!" Jimin yelled the group laughed, "You're Jackson right?" The guy next to him asked.

"Yeah I am, who are you?" Jackson asked, "I'm Min Yoongi, a senior" Yoongi said, "You dating Jimin now?" Jackson asked, "Yeah," Yoongi said,

 

"You dating Mark?" Yoongi asked.

"Yeah" Jackson responded Yoongi nodded.

 

* * *

 

  
"Babe~" Mark whined and fell on Jackson making Jackson drop BamBam, "Dammit" Jackson mumbled and carried Mark to Mark's car and carried BamBam to his room, Jackson went outside and saw Mark stumbling over to the next house he saw a car coming and grabbed Mark running away.

 

"Watch where you're going!!" The driver yelled and flipped them off as he drove away, "Shut the fuck up you bastard!!!" Mark yelled Jackson sighed and put Mark in the car and started to drive away.

"Babe?" Mark asked Jackson looked to Mark and was surprised to see Mark crying, "What's wrong baby?" Jackson asked, "M-My Dad is gonna hate me, he doesn't know that I am gay but he'll be so mad that I'm dating a man that's five years older than me," Mark said.

 

"It's okay baby if he ever kicks you out or stops loving you just know I'm always here for you," Jackson said Mark nodded, "Are you still high Mark?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe," Mark said and giggled Jackson sighed.

 

"He's still fucking high" Jackson mumbled and stopped at Mark's house.

 

* * *

 

 

  
"You're what?!" BamBam asked, "I-I like your brother BamBam, and he likes me too," Mark said BamBam sighed, "He's older than both of us Mark, he's my brother it's just fucking weird" BamBam said.

"I know BamBam but I fell for him and he's just my type," Mark said, "You know he's in fucking college right? We're both still in Junior year of high school" BamBam said, "Does age matter BamBam?" Mark asked.

 

"I would think so because Jimin found someone too but Yoongi is only a year older than him, not five," BamBam said, "Oh come on BamBam! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Mark asked, "Hey, guys we're all friends here let's not fight" Jaebum suddenly said.

"Jaebum you don't think this is weird?!" BamBam asked, "I admit it's a little weird but we should accept him, right? All of us have been best friends since we were babies, let's not have this ruin our friendship" Jaebum said, "Alright, I'm sorry Mark it's really weird too since Jackson is my brother," BamBam said Mark nodded.

 

"Sorry for not telling you I liked him earlier," Mark said, "You did when we were high you said my brother was hot and you guys made out in the garden," BamBam said Mark blushed.

"I said that?" Mark asked Jimin, Jaebum, and BamBam nodded.


End file.
